Gone
by Jedarth
Summary: Obi wans reaction to Anakins death. He also sees the different people affected by the death.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there all readers. This is just a shot on Obi wan and his take on Anakin's death. This is obviously not what really happens but a what if. This is my first fic so please forgive errors. Reviews would greatly be appreciated.

Obi wan POV

Its morning already. It felt like a minute had passed since Obi wan fell asleep when in fact it had been hours. This blasted war he thought how long can it still continue. So many jedi have already perished how many more still had to. He sighed aloud, a council meeting was supposed take place shortly and he needed to be present. Getting up, Obi wan looked at the photo of Ashoka, Anakin and himself. It was taken shortly after Christophsis. Oh how simple the war was then, it didn't seem real yet. Changing into his robes, Obi wan grabbed his lightsaber and exited his quarters.

The temple was alive with activity, younglings were bustling around heading to classes and Masters were trying to escort them quietly. Obi wan chuckled as the younger padawans looked admiringly at him. Oh the days when he walked around without having to worry about looking like the perfect jedi. Not that he didn't mind the title but it sometimes went to far. He was thinking about Anakin and where he was at the moment. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost walked right past the council chambers. Obi wan greeted the master present and took his seat amongst the council. Master Windu started the meeting with news on the outer rim sieges. Another system lost, Obi wan winced inside at the news. Ad the reports trundled on, Obi wan found his thoughts wondering to Anakin and Ashoka. He couldnt help but sense dread around them. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He quickly sought through the bond he shared with Anakin.

_"Padawan, are you there, are you okay?"_

_"What, oh hey Master. Yeah I'm kinda in the middle of something here, you know space battle and all."_

_"Oh sorry, I just had a bad feeling, just wanted to make sure you're okay."_

_"Well I'm good Master nothings going to go wrong. Got to go got a couple of droids to fry."_

Obi wan smiled. Good, Anakins fine and having fun, if that's what could pass as fun these days. He was just starting to get absorbed into the council session when he felt a cold shiver go down his spine. Confused he looked up at Master Windu, did he feel it to. He didn't expect a reaction like that. Master Windu stopped dead in his sentence and stared at Obi wan. In fact, obi wan noticed, the whole council seemed to be staring at him. They seemed concerned.

_"Whats the matter. Did the council not sense that."_ Obi wan asked the council confused. Wow his head hurt now, he wondered why.

_"Obi wan, are you okay. You have a nose bleed, its actually quite bad. You should go have that checked."_ Master Windu stood up, he started toward Obi wan. Obi wan just sat there, he took a finger to his nose and felt the blood drip steadily. His head was pounding, it felt like it was being shredded apart. It was if seeing the blood itself triggered the reaction. Obi wans head snapped backwards hitting the back of his chair as it did. A scream tore from his lips as the pain became agonizing. Master Windu was there in an instant and tried to hold Obi wan down as he thrashed about in agony. The rest of the Masters watched in stunned silence as Master Windu calmed Obi wan down into a submissive form. Obi wan began to sob through the pain. It can't be he thought, no it couldn't it wasn't possible. He'd just spoken to him. But it was there, or should he say it wasn't there, the space the void Anakin was gone. Obi wan opened his eyes and stared at Master Windu.

_"What is it Obi wan, what's wrong."_

Obi wan bit back a sob, _"Its Anakin, he's, he's gone."_ Master Windu continued. _"Gone. Gone where Obi wan?"_ Obi wan closed his eyes and put his head on the floor. He managed to say one thing before giving into the darkness. _"Dead"_

So what do you think, please please review. I want to know if I should continue writing these type of stories. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I know I said it would be a one shot but I felt that a little more could be done the story. Thanks for the reviews. Here we go

Mace POV

Strange he thought to himself, how could he feel something like that halfway across the galaxy. Its just not possible, maybe it was a simple disturbance in the force. Force it can't be true, Skywalker can't be dead he just can't. Its not possible he is, ah was the chosen one. Now what, the force can't bring balance to itself. Listen to him ranting on about this, it probably isn't even true. Kenobi must've felt something else. He can make mistakes right. Mace glanced at the still form of Obi wan Kenobi. After Obi wan had passed out in the chambers, the other masters had finally sprung into action. Master Vokara Che had flown into the room with two other healers in a frenzy. After they had carried him away to the halls of healing, Mace Windu in tow, they had put Obi wan in one of the single rooms and tidied him up a bit. It had been four hours ago, and Mace still sat, trying to dispute the evidence before him. Skywalker dead, impossible.

Obi wans POV

Cold, darkness all overpowering. Obi wan tried to clear the thick fog from his head. It felt as though a piece of his soul had been ripped from him. Strange, I've felt this before haven't I. But why can't I put my finger on it, its familiar to familiar but I can't grasp it. Why, what happened, why can't I see. All these thoughts flitted back and forth in Obi wans head, causing confusion with each pass. Obi wan tried to clear his head he tried shaking it to clear the fog. Why can't I think, this is ridiculous. Surely this can't serious.

While Obi wan was mentally arguing with himself, his body had begun thrashing feebly against the cot, arising attention from Mace. "Obi wan, can you hear me. Listen to me, you have to wake up, you have to tell me what you felt." Mace was practically shaking Obi wan to wake up. "Please you need to tell me, we haven't heard from Skywalker or Tano. We need to know if what you felt was real. Please, wake up!" Mace was trying not to shake Obi wan to hard, but it certainly caught the attention of Master Che. "Master Windu, what do you think you're doing!" Master Che grabbed Mace and pulled him from his chair, immediately letting go of Obi wan. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing. I thought he was stirring, I thought I could wake him. I guess I got carried away. I'm so sorry." Mace looked sheepishly at Master Che. Well he got himself in trouble now didn't he. He's probably going to have to leave now. "Very well Master Windu, don't do it again, I expect more from a council member." And just like that she reprimanded him.

Obi wan, back in his thoughts, still tried to clean the veil. I can't understand, why is this happening to me, why can't I get up. Maybe if I figure out this feeling, maybe because its so familiar. No, why is it familiar, this this feeling hurts, its painful and I don't like it. I sound like a child, how immature. Obi wan was tired, he hurt and felt like crying. But why do I feel this way. Why can't I remember why I'm here. It was as if the mention of remembering set the chain off. Obi wan felt himself grab his head and scream. The memory of the past day flooded his mind. The chambers, the talk, outer rim sieges and oh Anakin, Anakin is dead. He cried . No it can't be, no no no not Anakin pleases not Anakin. Obi wan felt hands grab his shoulders and shake them lightly. He finally opened his eyes.

Mace POV

Oh, its real, Skywalker is dead. There is no way he could've survived that blast. Not even the chosen one. Obi wan was right. Oh that poor man. I've got to tell him, although I think he knows. He is the one who felt it. Mace had just walked into the halls of healing when he heard the scream. He ran to where Obi wan lay screaming and thrashing about. He saw Obi wan slump back down and cry. Mace reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders and gave a gentle shake. He saw Obi wan open his eyes and stare at him. Those grey empty orbs just stared at him with tears in his eyes.

Obi wan POV

Obi wan stared up at Mace, he shouldn't be crying, not in front of him anyway. It wasn't appropriate for a council member to cry. "Obi wan, are you okay." Mace seemed concerned.

"Is it real. Is Anakin really dead." Obi wan, barely audible, pushed himself up on his elbows. Mace looked at him. "I'm afraid so." Obi wan stayed still. "How."

"The way he wanted to. They were in a space battle against grievous's forces. He took on the main cruiser, but the canons were still functioning. His fighter took a direct hit. It disintegrated immediately. He wouldn't have felt a thing, it would've been quick Obi wan." Mace whispered. He saw Obi wans face grimace at the fighter part. He always hated flying. Anakin was a brilliant, he didn't have the heart to tell Obi wan that Anakin disobeyed orders and tried to be a hero. "Thank you, can you leave now, I'd like to be alone." Obi wan startled Mace out of his thoughts. "Of course." Mace got up and walked to the door, before leaving he turned back and stared at Obi wan. He was about to say something but his com link beeped, signaling his exit. Obi wan stared at the blankets in front of him. Its over, he failed. Failed in his promise to Qui gon, failed in his duty as a master. He was a failure, plain and and simple. Oh and what about Ashoka, Anakins headstrong padawan, what was she feeling, losing ones master is devastating,he knows. I should speak with her, I should be there. Obi wan got up, he pulled on his tunic and headed for the door. Once outside, the solemness of the temple alerted him to the knowledge that the news had spread. So everyone knows. Obi wan walked to the hanger bay, surely he could get to the Indomitable, if its still there. He was about to secure a ship when a lone fighter landed in the hanger. He started forward but stopped. Ashoka Tano climbed out and landed roughly on her feet. Her eyes were red and she had streaks down her face, he doubted he looked different. She walked forward a few steps before stumbling and falling to her knees. Obi wan was there instantly and knelt down to her level. Ashoka looked up, tears streaming down her face. "He's gone Master Kenobi. Anakins gone." She burst into tears cradling her head in her arms. Obi wan bent forward and lifted her chin. "I know Ashoka, I know." He reached forward and held Ashoka as she wept into his cloak.

It had been a few hours since Ashoka returned. In that time word had been received that there had been no remains found. Obi wan cried, there would be nothing to bury, nothing to mourn. It wasn't fair. He looked to Ashoka. There had funeral held in the solemn chambers in the memorial hall. The council and many others were present. An empty pyre had been been set alight, nothing to burn but a simple picture the order had on file. It wasn't fair, he couldn't be gone. He shouldn't be. He stared at Ashoka, not long ago he was in the same position. The hurt never goes away, how could it. Ashoka turned to him, "What now Master Kenobi, I have no master, and surely no one would take a padawan like me. And I don't want a master out of pity." She looked down, she was hurting, badly. "Don't worry Ashoka, you have my word, you will have a master. I will make sure of it." At that they both turned back to the pyre. Anakin may be gone, but he will never leave. Not as long as he has Obi wan and Ashoka to carry his memory.

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. This was my first fic so it may not be perfect, but was fun to write. My next story may hopefully be a comedy, so thank you and may the force be with you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey again. I've decide to continue with the story. I think I'm going to take on a few more perspectives on other characters and how it affects them to. Thanks for reading.

News travelled fast of Anakin Skwalkers death. The hero without fear, finally succombing to the war. Oh the Republic was mourning. People were saying their pieces of irrelevant news, thinking it made a difference. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine turned off the holoimages, he ws fuming.

Palpatine POV

How dare they not tell him, he the chancellor. How could they keep this information from him. Skywalker, dead, this would not do. No he had worked so hard, groomed that boy to near perfection. He was so close. And the jedi had killed him off, his future apprentice, how, ironic. Palpatine fumed, what was he supposed to do now, his plans were useless. He'd be stuck with that oaf Dooku. This will not do, no, what a waste. Palpatine turned the security cameras off. Time to reveal his true self. "Darth Tyrannus, do you have news." The pale flickering image of Dooku wavered. "My Lord, I take it you have heard about Skywalker." Sidious narrowed his eyes. "Indeed. In that case I doubt you have useful knowledge. It was obviously a waste of my time contacting you." Without even bothering for Dooku to reply, Sidious waved the transmittor off. What a waste.

Obi wan POV

How could it have only been a day since Anakin was killed. It felt like eternity, longer even. After the funeral, he had escorted Ahsoka back to his quarters. He couldn't bring himself to take her to her and Anakins shared quarters, it wouldn't be right. Not yet anyway, she would need some time before going in there. He had almost carried her the trip there and lay her on the spare bed. She was sobbing, trying to hold back the enivitable tears to come. He draped a blanket over her and left the room. She need time and space. Obi wan palmed the door and left the quarters. He didn't cry, he couldn't. How can you cry if you have no tears left. He walked to the hanger bay. There was someone he needed to see. Taking an older citibike, Obi wan sped off into the cool night air, on route to the senate building. After he arrived and checked in, Obi wan headed off to find a particular senator. He could sense the pain in the force. Obi wan was just about to open her door when the chancellor greeted him. "Ah Master Kenobi, might I have a word." The chancellor seemed sincere, how could he refuse.

Palpatine POV

So, that self righteous, upstart nuisance was here. Well, this could be quite entertaining. He had told the jedi to follow him to his office. "Firstly, I truly am sorry about the loss of young Anakin. He was an inspiration to many of the people and jedi. He will be sorely missed." Palpatine looked at the jedi master. Oh you fool he thought, you will perish soon too. Said jedi nodded, "I know. I also know that the two of you were quite close. I'm glad he had a mentor like you, it made him a better man. I'm sorry for his loss aswell." Obi wan looked genuinely remorseful. Stupid jedi, you lot are so gullible with your light side pap. "Alas we were. But he spoke highly of you Master Kenobi. Pity you let him down in the end." Obi wan looked startled. "I beg your pardon Chancellor, what did you say." This would be fun thought Sidious. "Had you been there with him, or better yet, not sent him to that blasted battle, he would still be here. Had he stayed on coruscant as I had asked, he would still be alive. But did your council agree. No, they sent him, and you agreed. His death could've been prevented. But you jedi wouldn't allow that, oh no, no one could be better than your dear old council. Anakins death is on your hands Kenobi, how can you live with that knowledge." Sidious's voice had amplified, unleashing anger and resentment. Obi wan had shrunken away with the verbal onslaught. He looked as if his world had just ended. Good, thought Sidious. Maybe now that jedi would drop dead and cease being a thorn in his side. "Well Kenobi, you know I'm right you know you killed him." Obi wan was up before Sidious could continue. He didn't want to hear anymore, he couldn't. He bolted out the office with Palpatines word echoing in his head. Sidious couldn't help but laugh. Jedi are so pathetic, not worthy of the time he spent on them. They should all just evaporate off the face of the galaxy he thought manically.

Padme POV

It hurts, the pain is almost paralysing. How could the council not notify her, she thought bitterly. She mentally slapped herself. Why would they, they didn't know of Anakin and herself. And oh if they did. Padme started crying harder. It just wasn't fair, the man she loved taken away. Dead, a casualty of this stupid war. Her Ani, her love, her heart, gone. Padme wiped her eyes, she was strong, she must be strong. She got up from her position sprawled across the chair. Padme looked at her her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her makeup had run down her cheeks, mixing with her tears. Her hair was in a mess and out of the usual ribbons. She sighed, if Anakin could see her now. Hed still call her beautiful. She had to stop herself from crying out. Oh Anakin why you. Padme did her best to fix her appearance, as much as her shaking fingers would allow her. Satisfied, she walked out of the apartment, full intention to go to a hotel. She couldn't go to their room. His presence filled it. Padme walked briskly down the halls, avoiding other senators as much as possible. She just reached the private quarters when she was nearly run over by Obi wan Kenobi. She couldn't help but stare at him, he was here, her Anakin wasn't. Stop it she scolded herself. He couldn't have done anything about it, could he. She was so involved in her thoughts, she almost missed the jedi wiping the tears out of his eyes, almost.

Obi wan POV

She can't see me like this, she needs to know I can handle myself. Obi wan's head still reeled from Palpatines words. He couldn't stop the tears that sprang from them. "Master Kenobi, what brings you here at this late hour." Obi wan found himself gazing at Padme. She is hurting, I can feel it. But she's trying to hide it. Why would she do that, unless she has something hide. "I was actually on my way to see you Senator, I wanted to speak to you." Padme seemed nodded and lead him into an empty room. "So, what do you want Master Kenobi. I douibt there is anything else I can offer the jedi." Padme didn't seem to notice the slip of the tongue. Obi wan however, didn't. Interesting he thought.

"Senator, Padme, I know how you felt about Anakin. I also know that it couldve been nothing more, and for that I am sorry. Anakin never stopped caring for you. I wish it couldve been different, you both deserved happiness." Obi wan seemed to struggle to find the words, he never struggled with words. Padme looked him up and down. This jedi, this man who stood in between Anakin and her. She felt anger build up in her, how could he let her Anakin die. Did he care so little, so lightly of how it would affect her and the republic. Without Anakin the republic would fall, and it was all their fault.

"I doubt you do Master Kenobi. I doubt you have any idea what caring or loss is. You have no emotion, you show no sorrow for Anakins death, the moment you do, you wipe the evidence away. Why, do you not want to show weakness, show any emotion that could convince the republic the jedi are weak. Your jedi ways and codes stands between everything. How can you say you know." Padme had fresh tears in her eyes, from anguish, and anger.

Obi wan's eyes stared at the floor. His face an impenetrable mask. "I know, trust me I know. It was a mistake coming here. I don't need judgement from you or the chancellor. You both blame me. Your an open book, you emotions and thoughts betray you. The chancellor said as much in words. You are the one who doesn't know. You do not understand what it's like to have you mind ripped apart by the shattering of a force bond. You did not feel his death. You wouldn't know a thing. But never you mind Senator, such is the ramblings of an emotionless Jedi. And before you continue with your accusations, I have always known of you and Anakin. I was never blind to your love for one another. So believe me when I say, I know." Obi wans face was red from anger. His eyes were a fiery blue betraying the inner turmoil he battled. Tears threatened to spill from those eyes, but were kept in check. She did not retain the right to see him cry. His body trembled and but his voice had remained strong and unwavering. Padme was to shocked to remark. How could she argue with that. He knew what she thought, how she felt and the secret. He knew the whole time and kept the secret. Oh Obi wan, I'm so sorry. "Thank you for your time Senator, I think I'll take my leave." Obi wan rose to his feet and bowed to Padme. Without a second glance, obi wan exited the room and left. Padme just watched his retreating back disappear down the hall. Padme locked the door, and collapsed onto the bed. She wept like she had never before. She had lost her love, and now she had lost the only man her husband ever loved. She had lost Obi wan Kenobi to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Okay, chapter four is up. I might be throwing in a bit of a suicide attempt so if it offends I'm really sorry. As I said its my first attempt at a story so please keep reading.

Obi wan POV

That could've gone a lot better. Obi wan wiped his face for the up tenth time. He couldn't get the past hours events out of his mind. Padme and the chancellor blame me, he thought sourly. How dare they judge me. Obi wan breathed out, not the thoughts of a jedi. He needed to get back to the temple. Obi wan had stopped halfway between the two buildings to center himself. When he pulled over, he just about fell of his citibike. He had crumpled to his knees, they couldn't support his body. He found himself crying for a whole new reason, guilt and betrayal. After the racking and sobs had ceased half and hour ago, Obi wan simply held his knees up to his chin and rocked back and forth. But now he needed to go. Ahsoka would need him to be strong, if not for himself, then for her. She deserved that much. So Obi wan pulled what little self control together and pushed himself to his feet. He looked at the citibike with disdain, if Anakin saw me on this heap of junk. He smiled in spite of himself. Oh Anakin, why did you have to leave. Tears threatening again, Obi wan jumped on and sped off towards the temple. It wasn't long before he saw the familiar spires in the distance and felt his heart cringe. No more Anakin to share the temple with. Obi wan sighed and sped on. Upon reaching the landing pad, he passed security and parked effortlessly, similar to the way Anakin used to. Another small smile, yes Anakin, I did learn a few tricks from you too. The temple was quiet, sound asleep. Obi wan headed towards his quarters. Oh he was tired, maybe a nights sleep would wipe away the words from his heart. He palmed the door and was immediately overpowered by sheer anguish. It was so empowering, that for the second time tonight, he found himself on his knees. Images blinked into his mind and disappeared just as quickly, full of hurt, and guilt. Obi wan slammed hi shields up so abruptly he staggered from the force of it. I need to stop doing that he thought. The source of the hurt came from the room at the end of the quarters. Ahsoka he thought sadly.

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka awoke groggily, trying to determine where she was. She took a brief look around to figure it wasn't hers and her masters quarters. The memories came flooding back. They aren't our quarters, Anakins dead, there isn't even an our. She broke down as the memories continued to fill her thoughts, inadvertently spilling over and affecting some one else. Oh master, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, it's all my fault. Ahsoka was startled by a hand on her shaking shoulders. She looked up through watery blurry eyes. Master Kenobi looked at her full of sorrow, full of empathy, full of understanding. "Ahsoka, its okay. Crying is a natural part of grieving, believe me. But what happened was not your fault." Obi wan stared straight into her eyes. Ahsoka nodded mutely, what he said made sense, but it didn't change anything. Her master was dead and it was all her fault. She stared back into Obi wan's eyes. She noticed that they were now a dull grey, something she had never seen before. He is grieving as well, Anakin and him were master and padawan, friends, brothers and all she was, could ever be, was his unruly padawan. Oh how I miss him she thought. "I know Ahsoka, I miss him too." Ahsoka blinked, he read her thoughts, was she that easy to read.

She let out another sob. Obi wan reached forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Ahsoka look at me. It was not your fault. I know it hurts, but you can't blame yourself. You must trust that it was the will of the force." Obi wan whispered the last part, it pained him to do so, but it was the truth, Ahsoka could've done nothing about it. But I could. I could have stopped that whole mission. Ahsoka stared at him. She had heard the last part and felt anger grow in herself. "How could you say that. How can you say Anakins death was the will of the force, how could you think that. Anakin was the chosen wan, why would the force take him before the prophecy had been fulfilled. Do you think his death do natural, so simple that the force was behind it. Did you think so little of him! I thought you were brothers." Ahsoka's words struck deep. He shouldn't have said anything. Another thing to add to his ever growing things that should never had happened tonight. "Ahsoka, you misunderstand what I meant, I know its hard to lose ones master..." Ahsoka looked shocked. "You think you know what its like to lose a master. Trust me, you have no idea what it is like. Your master is probably..." Her sentence was cut short. Obi wans expression scared her, his tone even more. "You think I don't know what it is like Ahsoka, you think my master is out there kicking about fighting the war. Your are very much mistaken. In case you have forgotten, which appears to be the problem, my master is dead. He died long before you came into the picture. If you want more, he was murdered, murdered by a sith. A sith I in return killed myself. If that wasn't enough, I found myself a knight and a master to Anakin. So don't you dare tell me I don't know how its like to lose a master." Ahsoka blinked, how could she forget, Anakin had told her about the whole Naboo incident. "I'm sorry, I...I. I'm so sorry." Ahsoka broke down into a fresh wave of tears. Obi wan blinked. Stupid. How could he be so cruel. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. It wasn't right. I know its hard, I know you're angry. I felt that too, but you can't let it consume you. I didn't mean what I said." Obi wan had tears in his eyes now too. He gripped Ahsoka tightly and held her as she wept in his arms.

Obi wan POV

Obi wan awoke to sunlight streaming in from the window. Morning already he thought, another day passed. Obi wan looked around, oh yes. He turned to Ahsoka. Only, she wasn't there. Obi wan panicked, he tried to sense her through the force but only found a dull pulse instead of her usual presence. Please no. During the night he had woken to the cries of Ahsoka. Although she was sleeping, her dreams were projected and he saw them all. He also sensed her awakening after a particular nasty nightmare. Where Anakin had come back and tortured her by blaming her for his death. Obi wan couldn't help but cringe when he experienced it. He felt her thoughts, thoughts on ending the pain. He grew worried then, images then had sprang fourth of other padawans taking out the blame on her. The looks, stares and the words that had been aimed at her would have broken any jedi down. He knew first hand.

He jumped up, searching frantically for the devastated padawan. He couldn't find her anywhere in the room. Following the weakening force signature, he came upon the former quarters of Anakin and Ahsoka. He didn't even pause, but simply forced open the door. He nearly fell through the door when he was met with pitch black darkness, fumbling for the light switch as his ominous feeling grew. Obi wan's breath hitched at the sight that met him. Ahsoka Tano lay in a growing puddle of her own blood, clutching a photo of her and Anakin in her hands. Obi wan staggered forward, the sheer thought of Ahsoka making him dizzy. He reached her still form and fell to her side. Her pale face showing streaks of tears, fresh tears. Obi wan sensed for a pulse, anything that showed life. He almost cried when he found one. He lifted her body and practically sprinted out of the room. He was at the healing halls before he knew it. "I need help NOW!" Obi wan shouted through the room. "What is the matter master Ken...What the, what happened." Master Che motioned for a team of healers as Obi wan placed Ahsoka on the small cot. He was so paralysed with disbelief that he didn't even notice a healer pull him aside. "Master Kenobi, what happened." It took a minute before Obi wan could trust his voice. "I don't know." He said "I don't know."

It was a few hours since Ahsoka had been admitted, and news had reached every ear in the temple. Obi wan sat in the waiting room, staring at the room in which they were busy on Ahsoka. Why did she do it, why didn't I sense it. Obi wan rubbed his eyes. "Master Kenobi, Ahsoka has made it through the operation." Obi wan physically relaxed with the news. "What was the damage?" The healer stared sadly at the master. "As you know Master, she attempted to end her life. She used a dagger to cut both the artery and vein in her wrists. Had you reached her even a minute later, she would've bled to death. You saved her life Master." Obi wan was relieved and horrified at the information. Oh Ahsoka, do you realise what you have done. "May I see her now." The healer nodded. "Yes, although she will not wake for a time. You are welcome to stay." With that the healer left, and Obi wan walked into the room. He took a seat next to Ahsoka and reached for her hand. Why little one, why would you try take your life. He already knew the answer to that question, the thought had crossed his mind of doing it himself, those word that had been said had cut deep. Perhaps they had cut deeper in Ahsoka than I originally thought. Obi wan looked over the small pale form of Padawan Tano. He felt anger rise, why couldn't they leave her alone, did they not realise her hurt already. He made a promise then. I will not let anyone else hurt you again Ahsoka, I will make sure of that. You are the last remnant of Anakin and his teachings, I will not let you be lost as well. I promise.


End file.
